


Ищу человека

by CatiZza



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: F/M, False Detective, Gen, Inquisition, Other people's character, Romance, Xenobiology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatiZza/pseuds/CatiZza
Summary: Текст писался на челлендж "Ксенофилия", инквизитор Дэвис принадлежит Дмитрию Rommel'ю, а я только поиграть взяла :)После снятия четырехмесячной оккупации в секторе Гуорт восстанавливается привычная жизнь. На одном из транспортных кораблей, покидавших сектор, происходит несчастный случай. Но неожиданная трагедия оказывается только началом.





	Ищу человека

Этельмина пела.

Пел каждый город, каждая улица, каждый дом и каждый сад.

Костры разводили прямо на улице, благо, недостатка в топливе не было ― в ход шли поваленные взрывной волной деревья, обломки мебели, обрывки бумаги и промасленные тряпки.  Теперь, когда бомбежки наконец-то прекратились, можно было совместить приятное с полезным ― собрать с улиц хлам и вдоволь поплясать у костров.

Пили все, что горит, что бьет в голову, что сладостью откликается на языке и огнем опаляет глотку, пили все, что течет из горлышка, льется в стакан, в железную армейскую кружку, в пластмассовый черпак, во все, куда можно налить, и из чего можно выпить.

Здесь не спрашивали имен, не смотрели на чины и звания. Можно было подойти к любому костру, подставить любую посудину ― и танцующие примут в хоровод, а в посудину нальют то, что есть под рукой.

Этой ночью все люди Этельмины становились братьями и сестрами, друзьями и соратниками, любовниками и товарищами по оружию.

И они пели ― новые песни, старые песни, те, что придумали только что, и те, что пели их предки.

Сегодня наконец-то можно было петь в полный голос.

В небесах вспыхивали разноцветные огни, взлетали ввысь сигнальные ракеты, сверкали габаритные огни орбитальных и суборбитальных кораблей, приходивших и уходивших.

Под ногами хрустело стекло ― осколки бутылок, осколки разбитых окон и витрин, осколки прежней жизни. Ступать приходилось аккуратнее ― все свободное место занимали танцующие, а на оставшихся дорогах то и дело попадались обломки камня, выбоины от разорвавшихся снарядов, а то и чьи-нибудь ноги ― ноги пьяных, ноги уставших, ноги любящих друг друга.

Исмаилу массовое празднество на Этельмине напоминало выпускной схолы, когда юные аколиты, памятуя о серьезной и сложной работе, ждущей впереди, как будто старались напоследок насладиться всеми радостями жизни. Мысли об этом заставили его улыбнуться уголком рта.

Вхождение в ряды Инквизиции не было концом человеческой жизни ― оно было всего лишь началом.

Да и сейчас Исмаилу ничто не мешало присоединиться к любому хороводу, выпить из любой предложенной посудины, ответить на улыбку какой-нибудь хорошенькой девушки. Но для наблюдений требовалась трезвая голова и незамутненный взгляд, поэтому развлечения было решено оставить на потом.

А смотреть нужно было очень внимательно. Всматриваться в танцующих, в пьющих, в поющих, прислушиваться к тембрам голосов, ловить обрывки слов и разговоров. Общая радость, общее веселье всегда способствуют тому, чтобы тщательно охраняемый секрет выбрался наружу. Его нельзя было увидеть невооруженным глазом, нельзя было услышать, нельзя было отыскать, расспрашивая тех, кто казался его хранителем. Поэтому приходилось караулить, словно коту у крысиной норы, ждать, пока секрет сам покажется на глаза.

Впрочем, один раз он уже показался. И выглядел крайне скверно.

 

Первый раз эту дрянь его милость инквизитор Ордо Ксенос Исмаил Дасария Дэвис увидел в переднем разрезе тела, лежащего на столе в прозекторской Гуннара Олафссона. Прозекторская располагалась в медблоке космической станции «Кримгильда-4-66», висящей на одном из трех основных торговых путей сектора Гуорт.  «Кримгильде» повезло ― Повелители Ночи, надолго занявшие сектор, пришли в него с другой стороны, а до «Кримгильды» добраться не успели. Торговые пути Гуорта имели слишком большое стратегическое значение, поэтому Имперский флот практически сразу же устремился на помощь.

Гуорт ждал подмоги четыре месяца. За это время Повелители Ночи успели добраться до середины сектора, и восемь с половиной недель держали в страхе Гриссу, планету-столицу. Те, кто прибыл на помощь первым, вспоминали впоследствии, что на Гриссе их встретила могильная тишина. Люди привыкли молчать и прятаться. Здесь никто не говорил в полный голос ― любой громкий звук мог привлечь кровожадных захватчиков, а их появление означало только одно ― долгую и страшную смерть.

А потом пришла помощь. Сразу с трех сторон ― помимо кораблей Имперского флота в сектор прибыло две роты Саламандр и части восьмой роты Гвардии Ворона, оказавшиеся неподалеку и получившие сигнал. Совместными усилиями Повелителей Ночи выбили из сектора, и на Гриссе снова зазвучали голоса. А затем заговорили и другие планеты сектора.

Инквизитор Дэвис прибыл на «Кримгильду» в самом конце боевых действий, когда освободительные войска уже покидали сектор. Причиной визита стало сообщение старого приятеля, адепта медикэ Гуннара Олафссона. Впрочем, «приятелем Дэвиса» Гуннара не называл никто, за исключением его самого. «Приятелями» они стали ровно с того дня, когда милорд инквизитор поспособствовал отмене смертного приговора, вынесенного Гуннару Олаффсону за сотрудничество с ксеносами, оккупировавшими его родную планету. Знания Гуннара пригодились для очистки планеты от ксенозаразы, и Дэвис счел смерть адепта напрасной тратой драгоценных ресурсов. Конечно, это шло в разрез с официальной политикой Империума, но милорд инквизитор справедливо полагал, что одно небольшое пятно на репутации лучше, чем кровь целой планеты на руках.

Именно Гуннар и обнаружил того… носителя? Или что это было?

В письме адепт Олафссон писал, что определить тип мутации затрудняется. Носитель ― именно так Гуннар решил называть пациента, ― выглядел как человек, мужчина средних лет, и его ДНК частично совпадало с человеческим. Разница была только во внутреннем строении ― присутствовала часть дополнительных органов, а часть человеческих, в свою очередь, была деформирована и в ряде случаев имела нестандартный цвет.

При вскрытии Гуннар не обнаружил ни следов присутствия возможного симбионта, ни признаков заражения или воздействия излучения, или химикатов. Больше всего пациент походил на гибрид человека с чем-то... водоплавающим, похоже. По крайней мере, реконструкция по ДНК воссоздала именно такой облик ― существо походило на человека, имело четыре конечности, слегка изогнутый вперед позвоночник, острые, выпирающие позвонки, перепонки между пальцами, и странную дыхательную систему, рассчитанную на жизнеобеспечение в условиях пониженного содержания кислорода. Судя по всему, раньше эти существа обитали в воде, затем обрели разум в процессе эволюции и вышли на сушу. Теперь это были амфибии, способные обитать и на суше, и в воде, но уже не принадлежали целиком ни воде, ни суше.

Больше, увы, Гуннар ничего сообщить не смог. Сам пациент разговорчивостью тоже не отличался ― за сорок минут до того, как попасть в медблок, он умер.

В медблок «Кримгильды» его привезли с борта транспортного корабля, шедшего по торговому пути в соседнюю систему. Очевидцы из числа попутчиков рассказывали, что мужчине стало плохо за пару часов до того, как их корабль подошел к «Кримгильде», чтобы пройти штатную проверку. Мужчину отправили в медотсек корабля, затем он почувствовал себя лучше, вернулся в свою каюту, а затем, когда он не явился на проверку документов, работники станции пришли к нему в каюту ― и обнаружили мертвым.

По документам он числился, как Джон Иеремия Нейджел-Смит, тридцати восьми стандартных имперских лет, родом с Этельмины. Нейджел-Смит занимался торговлей внутри сектора Гуорт, в основном ― мелкими дешевыми побрякушками, которые можно было перевозить целыми ящиками. Дэвис осматривал грузы, которые сопровождал покойный ― в основном там была всякая мелочь ручной работы, которую в избытке продают на разного рода ярмарках: сувениры, брелоки, ожерелья и браслеты, с камушками, ракушками, бусинами и полированными кусочками стекла.

Как показал анализ, сделанный Гуннаром, камушки и ракушки добывались в одной области, скорее всего ― в дельте реки. С учетом водного происхождения нечеловеческой половины Джона Иеремии, ракушки и речные камни выглядели вполне логично. Их могла делать семья ― стая? племя? или уместнее будет сказать «косяк»? ― существ, к которым относился и сам Джон. Такую версию предложил сам Гуннар, отчитываясь о результатах анализов, и Дэвис счел ее вполне жизнеспособной.

― Больше мне нечего сказать, милорд, ― развел руками Гуннар, отчитавшись, ― других соображений у меня нет. Первый раз встречаю подобный фенотип, ― добавил он и покосился на лежащий на столе труп.

Дэвис отрешенно кивнул, машинально отметив, что Гуннар и сам с определенного ракурса похож на ксеноса ― коротконогий, лысый, лопоухий и пучеглазый, и к тому же вечно сутулящийся. Однако все, чего природа не дала Гуннару в других местах, ушло в руки ― таланты адепта медикэ признавали даже самые прожженные циники.

Остается лишь отправляться на Этельмину и искать остальных водоплавающих, которых каким-то образом умудрились пропустить и Имперская гвардия, и космический десант. Существовала тысяча причин, по которой Джон Иеремия Нейджел-Смит мог стать ксеногибридом – влияние Губительных Сил, незарегистрированные мутации, оккупация ксеносов или нечто, что притащили с собой Повелители Ночи – и половина этих причин выходила за рамки обязанностей Ордо Ксенос.

Инквизитор Дэвис вылетел с «Кримгильды» первым же подходящим кораблем.

Впереди могли ждать опасные твари, модифицированные и вооруженные. Там могли быть сумасшедшие чудовища, прикидывающиеся людьми, отмеченные Губительными Силами. Там могли ждать рабы, лишенные собственного разума, страх, боль и страдания.

А на поверхности планеты его встретили песни и радость.

 

Этельмина пела.

Пело каждое дерево, каждый ручей, каждый камень, каждый фонтан.

Уцелевшие фонтаны теперь снова работали, и мерцающие струи, казалось, танцевали вместе с людьми и языками пламени. Можно было подойти, запустить руку в ледяную воду, пахшую мокрой травой и дождевой сыростью, умыть пылающее после буйных танцев и жарких поцелуев лицо.

Чем ближе подходил инквизитор к центральной площади города, тем теснее становилось на улицах. Здесь пострадало больше зданий, и среди руин и костров, окруженных танцующими, теснились палатки и шалаши, сооруженные из подручных средств, полевые кухни, где над обложенными обломками кирпича кострищами весили котлы с похлебкой. Здесь было меньше танцующих, но больше поющих ― люди грелись у костров, делились припасами и подбадривали друг друга песнями и байками. Здесь было больше детей ― они шныряли под ногами, стайкой воробьев собирались у костра, чтобы получить миску с кашей и послушать удивительную историю, или присоединялись к танцующим, неумело копируя движения взрослых.

Дэвис остановился у пары костров, выбрав те, что не были друг у друга в прямой видимости. Привлекать лишнее внимание было совсем ни к чему.

Опрос попутчиков Нейджела-Смита на «Кримгильде» никакой информации толком и не дал. Джон Иеремия ничем не выделялся среди остальных пассажиров, ел ту же пищу и соблюдал тот же режим ― по крайней мере, на людях. Не отказывался от партии в карты, когда пассажиры собирались в общей кают-компании, не брезговал амасеком, не жаловался на условия полета. К тому моменту, когда Дэвис прибыл на «Кримгильду», Гуннар успел провести анализы ДНК всех пассажиров, но кроме Джона Иеремии никаких водоплавающих, летающих, прыгающих и мечущих икру ксеносов не обнаружил.

Однако если на Этельмине все-таки водилась какая-то дрянь, или проводились какие-то эксперименты, о них наверняка ходили слухи, страшные или смешные байки, или хотя бы сказки. Дэвис еще в свою бытность аколитом сумел расследовать несколько дел, опираясь на подсказки из местных легенд и сказок. Тем более, что байками и сказками люди обычно делились гораздо охотнее, чем секретами, и можно было обойтись без выпивки, «уколов правды» и других токсинов.

Костры, у которых задерживался инквизитор, окружали в основном детишки разных возрастов ― от совсем маленьких, мало понимающих, что происходит вокруг, и просто поддавшихся общему веселью, до юношей, у которых над губой уже прорезался первый пушок. Обычно детей собирали у костров во время праздников, чтобы не давать им мешаться под ногами и уберечь от неприятностей ― а значит, именно у таких костров можно было услышать байки и сказки.

У одного из костров пожилой ветеран рассказывал о походе на другой конец Империума, а вот у второго обнаружилась пожилая женщина с трогательными ямочками на щеках, окруженная преимущественно девочками. Дэвис разжился стаканчиком пунша на одной из полевых кухонь и пристроился на обломках стены спиной к костру, делая вид, что наблюдает за танцующими поодаль.

― … они выходят в ночь, когда луна поворачивается спиной, ― голос у пожилой женщины был глубокий, грудной, ничуть не вяжущийся с ее миловидной внешностью, ― потому что не хотят сердить свою мать. Старые люди говорили, что _эрэтнии_ были детьми луны, а люди ― детьми солнца. Как-то раз старые боги, правившие в те времена, устали от беспорядка и решили разделить весь мир по-честному среди всех живущих. Каждый из живущих подходил к белому колодцу, из которого боги черпали блага золотым ковшом, и получали каждый свое. Отправило и солнце своих детей-людей, отправила и луна своих детей- _эрэтнии,_ и пришли они к белому колодцу, чтобы получить дары богов. Зачерпнули боги раз ― и досталась людям земля, а _эрэтнии_ ― вода, зачерпнули другой ― и досталась людям красота, а _эрэтнии_ ― доброта. Вернулись люди и _эрэтнии_ по домам, и обрадовалось солнце, увидев, что его детям достался прекрасный облик и плодородная земля, согрело ее своими лучами, и стали люди жить на земле в счастье и довольстве. А луна увидела, что ее детям- _эрэтнии_ не досталось красоты, а вместо плодородной земли и сочных плодов получили они лишь холодную темную воду, разгневалась и прогнала их из дома прочь. С тех пор живут _эрэтнии_ на холодном дне, и показываются на глаза только тогда, когда мать их луна не смотрит на землю…

Дэвис незаметно обернулся и смерил женщину взглядом. Знай она, что в нескольких метрах от нее сидит инквизитор, наверняка выбрала бы сказочку, подходящую благополучной гражданке Империума. Но она этого не знала, а обнаруживать свое присутствие инквизитор не торопился. В конце концов, подумалось ему, в Империуме есть множество планет, жители которых даже не знают, что они ― граждане величайшей пангалактической державы. Для них и космический десант, приходящий за их бойцами ― демоны или божества.

Далеко за примерами ходить не надо ― Фенрис, вотчина Космических Волков, находится недалеко от Терры, но Империум там кончается, стоит лишь выйти за пределы крепости…

Отвлекшись на сказку и собственные мысли, Дэвис не заметил, как рядом что-то мелькнуло ― и вздрогнул, когда чьи-то тонкие пальцы вытащили из его руки бокал с пуншем.

Девица, возникшая словно неоткуда, была такой ослепительно рыжей, как будто сама только что вышла из пламени костра, как эрэтнии из воды. Но красоты ей, похоже, достался полный золотой ковшик. В свете костров ее глаза казались зелеными, но, присмотревшись, Дэвис понял, что на самом деле они серо-голубые. Одета девица была в неновую рабочую форму, но вместо штанов на ней была длинная юбка, сшитая из лоскутов, словно девушка наспех готовилась к сегодняшнему празднику.

― Я ― Рэйна, ― сообщила рыжая и одним глотком допила остатки пунша, ― а в такую ночь нельзя сидеть одному.

Она отбросила стакан прочь, даже не глядя, куда, и, схватив инквизитора за запястья, потащила за собой, к ближайшему костру. Дэвис еще успел подумать, что, пожалуй, и впрямь странно выглядит, расхаживая по улицам в одиночку, когда вся Этельмина поет и пляшет ― а больше он не успел подумать ничего: рыжая закружила его в стремительном танце.

Боевые тренировки и уроки этикета даром не прошли, инквизитор быстро уловил незатейливый ритм и запомнил простенькую последовательность шагов. А если он все―таки сбивался с шагов, то подхватывал Рэйну за талию и кружил, не давая перевести дух. Рэйна, рыжая, быстрая, смеялась, и взлетала над землей, как птица, и ее пестрая юбка взметалась колоколом, обнажая две тонких голени и грубые армейские ботинки.

А потом музыка замолкла, на смену дикой пляске пришла задорная песня, которую подхватили у каждого костра. И Рэйна пела, и кружила Дэвиса в танце, и, казалось, ничуть не уставала.

Но потом они все-таки ушли к полевой кухне и почти залпом осушили по стакану пунша. И, не сговариваясь, взяли по второму.

― Ты даже не спросила, как меня зовут, ― инквизитор больше утверждал, чем спрашивал.

― А разе это важно? ― обернулась Рэйна с улыбкой.

― А разве нет?

― Ты хорошо танцуешь, ты больше не один в такую ночь ― вот что важно. Ты жив, ты можешь пить, петь и танцевать ― вот что важно. Мы слишком долго молчали, а теперь можно петь в полный голос и не боятся. Разве это не важно?

― Важно, ― согласился Дэвис и отхлебнул пунша.

― Раньше люди боялись резких звуков. А сегодня над рекой будет фейерверк. Пойдем смотреть? ― спросила Рэйна, но ее вопрос явно не подразумевал возражений.

Дэвис посмотрел в серо-голубые глаза и кивнул.

 

Этельмина пела.

Пела река, пело небо, пели камни набережной, пели жмущиеся у них под боком лодки.

Музыка плыла над водой, доносилась с одного берега, с другого, откуда-то издали, откуда-то совсем близко, и мелодии переплетались воедино.

От реки долетал прохладный бриз, от остывших камней поднимался холодок, а от стоящей рядом Рэйны, раскрасневшейся от танцев и пунша, веяло живым теплом. Она зябко поежилась, и Дэвис машинально прикрыл ее полой пальто. Девушка прижалась покрепче, склонила ему голову на плечо, приятно грея бок.

Кажется, она хотела что-то сказать. Но в этот момент над рекой расцвел огненный цветок, осыпался серебристыми искрами, а затем ветер принес запоздалый грохот.

И в пение на берегах вплелись радостные крики.

Следом за цветком вспыхнул разноцветный шар, рассыпался на сотню желтых огней и пролился зеленым дождем, гаснущим у самой земли. А потом с резким визгом взлетело несколько ярких голубых огней и над рекой на долгую секунду повисла тишина. Они взорвались разом, все пять, осветив набережную красными и белыми отблесками.

Люди на берегах реки радостно кричали, приветствуя грохот и вспышки. Первый раз за долгие месяцы взрывающиеся снаряды не несли с собой смерть и разрушения.

Дэвис незаметно покосился на Рэйну. Девушка не отрывала сияющих глаз от распускавшихся в небе огненных цветов. Ее губы слегка приоткрылись, как у маленькой девочки, увидевшей настоящее чудо. Отблески фейерверков скакали по ее лицу, по рыжим волосам, делая их то желтыми, то коричневыми, то черными, по лицу, то сглаживая, то заостряя миловидные черты.

Яркий белый свет, накрывший набережную на несколько мгновений, осветил Рэйну целиком, выхватил из темноты рыжий локон, неопрятно убранный за ухо, маленькую сверкающую сережку на мочке, едва заметную родинку на шее…

Дэвис вздохнул и снова перевел взгляд на сияющие небесные цветы.

― Рэйна, ― позвал он, ― как далеко отсюда твой дом?

― Достаточно далеко, ― откликнулась девушка, и, повернувшись, едва слышно усмехнулась. ― Но в двух кварталах отсюда есть уцелевшая гостиница.

Инквизитор повернулся, взглянул в блестящие светлые глаза и кивнул.

― Веди.

 

Этельмина пела.

Пели уцелевшие дома, пели сияющие окна, пели закоулки и сияющие фонари.

Песни добирались и сюда, эхом откликались от обшарпанных стен, лились из окон и дверей, открывшихся первый раз за долгие месяцы, доносился от сияющих витрин ― уцелевших кафе и магазинов. Здесь, вдали от центральных площадей, уничтоженных бомбежками, улицы выглядели так, словно блокада была страшным сном, словно не висели на фонарях изуродованные трупы, словно не темнели на стенах оскорбительные надписи, сделанные чужой кровью.

Гостиница и правда нашлась, и ее резные двери были гостеприимно приоткрыты.

В холле было тихо и сумрачно ― единственным источником света была лампа на столике у пожилого дежурного. Тот дремал, развалившись на стуле, и, когда Дэвис подошел ближе, в нос ему ударил запах крепкой выпивки. Похоже, у дежурного тоже сегодня был праздник.

Рэйна без лишних слов пихнула его в плечо, дежурный вздрогнул, приоткрывая глаза, и привычным жестом дотянулся до панели с ключ-картами. Он молча протянул ее визитерам, устроился на стуле поудобнее и снова закрыл глаза. Присмотревшись, Дэвис заметил, что многие гнезда для ключ-карт были пустыми ― видимо, сегодня гостиница открыла двери для всех.

Очень мило со стороны ее администрации.

Больше инквизитор ничего заметить не успел ― Рэйна ухватила его за запястье и повела к лестнице. Ступать приходилось осторожно ― кроме лампы на столе у дежурного и тусклых люм-полос вдоль стен, никаких других источников освещения не было, и ступени лестницы то и дело норовили уйти из-под ног. Несмотря на сумрак, Рэйна довольно шустро поднялась по лестнице и направилась вперед по коридору. Вдоль него тянулись ряды дверей, большая часть замков горела красным. Из-за дверей доносился хохот, песни, шум, визги и стоны, музыка и топот ― то ли шумоизоляция здесь была ни к черту, то ли веселье освобожденной планеты нельзя было удержать никакими стенами и дверьми.

Они добрались до нужной двери, Рэйна не глядя ткнула ключ-картой в замок и утянула Дэвиса за собой в открывшуюся дверь.

В скромном номере оказалось темно и прохладно ― из приоткрытого окна лилась музыка, пение и отдаленный грохот фейерверков, похожий на раскаты грома. Простенькую штору шевелил сквозняк.

Впрочем, Рэйну, похоже, не смущал ни холод, ни темнота, и отдельный номер был нужен лишь затем, чтобы не мешаться под ногами у остальных. От нее веяло жаром, от кожи пахло речной сыростью, живым человеческим телом и сладостью когда-то давно нанесенных духов. И сложные ряды пуговиц на пальто Дэвиса ее не напугали ― она ловко расправилась с ними, скинула пальто с его плеч и прильнула всем телом, уткнулась носом в мягкую ткань рубашки, замерла на мгновение, впитывая чужое тепло, и, когда рука инквизитора принялась ерошить Рэйне волосы, она повернулась, подставляя уши, как довольная кошка.

Она легко позволила ему стащить с нее грубую рабочую куртку и следом блузку. А белья на ней и вовсе не оказалось, и ничто не мешало гладить теплую влажную спину и оглаживать стройные бока.

― Они не любили тех, кто любил друг друга, ― прошептала Рэйна, и Дэвис не сразу понял, о ком она говорит. ― Они приходили к тем, кто любил друг друга, и убивали их, и выставляли изуродованные и соединенные тела на всеобщее обозрение, чтобы каждый мог увидеть, что ждет тех, кто умеет любить. А теперь можно любить и не бояться. Вот что важно.

Без рабочей куртки и свободной, как будто с чужого плеча, блузки, Рэйна оказалась совсем худенькой и гибкой, как молодое деревце. Кто-то, кажется, хотел срубить его ― на стройном теле темнели свежие синяки и светлели старые порезы.

А на ее губах еще оставался привкус пунша.

Она зажмурилась, когда сильные уверенные пальцы прошлись под ее грудями, и не увидела, как нахмурился Дэвис. И когда он убрал руки, она повисла у него на шее, прижимаясь всем телом.

― Сегодня хорошая ночь, ― проговорил он, опуская руку в карман. ― Даже невежливо как-то будет ее портить.

Рэйна открыла глаза, и, кажется, даже успела испугаться.

А больше она не успела ничего. Дэвис сжал в кулаке инфразвуковой излучатель и Рэйна с хрипом шарахнулась прочь, пытаясь зажать одновременно уши, шею и закрыть локтями грудь.

_― В нормальных условиях они имеют полностью человеческий облик, ― проговорил Гуннар и, взяв со стола пинцет, подошел к столу. ― А в воде используют вторую дыхательную систему, доставшуюся в наследство от предков._

_Под большой грудной мышцей, словно очерчивая ее контуры, обнаружилась длинная тонкая щель. Подцепив пинцетом край кожи, Гуннар приподнял его, позволяя рассмотреть щель в подробностях._

_― Вот, полюбуйтесь, милорд, какая интересная дыхательная система. Жабры, ведущие прямо в человеческие легкие. Вот здесь тонкая мембрана, очищающая вдыхаемую воду от механических примесей, ― Гуннар растянул щель еще сильнее, ― а внутренняя поверхность легких покрыта слизью, задерживающей бактерии и токсины. Система странная, но по-своему логичная. А вот здесь, ― он повернул голову трупа и раскрыл пинцетом еще одну щель, прямо под ухом, ― вторая пара жабр, вероятнее всего ― рудиментарная. Вместе грудные и шейные жабры позволяют выживать при пониженном содержании кислорода. Судя по всему, предки этих существ обитали на Этельмине еще до терраформирования._

_― Значит, версия с гибридизацией отпадает? ― Дэвис наклонился, рассматривая алую щель._

_― Я бы не стал отметать ее полностью, милорд. Сложно сказать, почему эти существа вышли на берег и начали скрещиваться с людьми._

Рэйна пыталась кричать, но воздуха не хватало, и она шипела, хрипела, как выброшенная на берег рыба. Щели под аккуратными грудями раскрылись, запульсировали, пытаясь втянуть больше кислорода из несуществующей воды. Сжавшись в комок, Рэйна и вовсе перестала походить на человека, и казалось, что в углу, в гнезде из лоскутов, копошится что-то рыжее и мохнатое.

Дэвис подошел ближе, рассматривая девушку. Среди хрипов и шипения он разобрал слово, которое Рэйна повторяла без остановки.

― Зачем?..

Вытащив излучатель из кармана, Дэвис отключил его. К Рэйне снова вернулась возможность дышать, и она начала жадно хватать ртом воздух. Постепенно алые щели на шее и на груди закрылись, и дыхание девушки стало ровнее.

_― Не знаю, природа ли тут постаралась или кто-то другой, ― Гуннар отложил пинцет в поддон с грязными инструментами, ― но работа была проделана профессионально. Чаще всего при гибридизации получаемый вид наследует как плюсы, так и минусы своих родителей, и при отсутствии контроля гены располагаются в случайном порядке. Иногда результат скрещивания выходит абсолютно нежизнеспособный, а иногда наоборот, крепкий и удивительно живучий. Но так или иначе, ряд минусов ему все равно достается. А здесь, ― Гуннар кивнул на тело, лежащее на столе, ― соединились сильные стороны обоих видов. И только в двух случаях можно наблюдать подобный результат, милорд инквизитор. Либо гибридизация была искусственной, под строгим контролем, либо у обоих видов было достаточно времени на скрещивание, чтобы закрепить нужный результат и отсеять нежизнеспособное потомство. Что бы это ни были за существа, они, похоже, достаточно долго жили бок о бок с людьми._

_― Это я выясню, ― Дэвис кивнул. ― Осталось только понять, каким образом можно справиться с существом, ― он невесело усмехнулся, ― у которого нет недостатков._

_― А вот этого я не говорил, ― усмехнулся в ответ Гуннар. ― Некоторые недостатки у них есть. В основном те, что присутствуют у обоих видов. Например, чувствительность к некоторым типам звука, излучения, перепаду температур…_

_― Сомневаюсь, что смогу быстро раздобыть десантную тренировочную капсулу, ― Дэвис покачал головой, ― но у меня есть карманный генератор инфразвука. Сгодится?_

_― Более чем, ― кивнул Гуннар._

Рэйна уже перестала хрипеть, и отняла руки от лица. Из носа у нее текла кровь, и девушка машинально провела пальцами по верхней губе, размазывая ее сильнее. Пошарив по карманам, инквизитор вытащил платок и протянул его девушке.

― Сожалею, что пришлось так грубо с тобой обойтись, ― проговорил он, ― но я серьезно ограничен во времени, и это был единственный быстрый и безболезненный способ. Относительно безболезненный, ― добавил он, убирая с лица Рэйны прядь.

― И что дальше? ― хрипло спросила она. ― Что ты будешь делать с этим знанием? Убьешь меня?

― Вот это мне и нужно решить, ― Дэвис присел на пол, устраиваясь поудобнее и всем своим видом показывая, что настроен на долгий разговор, а не драку. ― Расскажи мне, Рэйна, как давно ты… такая?

― Я такой родилась, ― хмуро буркнула девушка.

― А твои родители? Как давно они такие? Их сделали такими, или…?

Рэйна смерила его долгим взглядом, по-прежнему прижимая платок к лицу.

― Я знала, что ты здесь не просто так, ― сказала она наконец. ― Все пели, а ты слушал.

― Интересный способ вычислить чужака.

Рэйна невесело улыбнулась.

― Когда живешь в страхе, привыкаешь смотреть и слушать, запоминать лица и читать язык тела. Ты не первый, кто приходит на Этельмину, чтобы найти эрэтнии. Но все они оставались здесь. На дне реки. Под землей. В колодце. ―  в голосе Рэйны появился холодок.

― Раз мы опустились до угроз, то тогда и я предупрежу тебя ― стоит мне сообщить, что вы здесь, и завтра же здесь будет целая армия. Вас уничтожат, и, вероятнее всего, вместе с планетой. Может быть, я до этого уже и не доживу, но и вы над моим телом не поторжествуете. Так что давай лучше поговорим, и затем оба выйдем отсюда целыми и невредимыми. Кто вы и как давно вы здесь?

Рэйна убрала от лица платок и несколько мгновений хмуро смотрела куда―то в пространство, как будто спрашивала разрешения у кого-то невидимого. Скомкав платок в пальцах, она снова подняла глаза на инквизитора.

― Мы жили здесь с самого начала. До того, как люди пришли на Этельмину. Тогда мы звали наш мир Эрэтнааром, «домом луны». Как люди попали на Этельмину, ты, наверное, знаешь и без меня. Поврежденный колониальный корабль капитана Этельмины Варгас совершил здесь вынужденную посадку. Мы встретили людей с миром, помогли, чем могли, и, когда Этельмина решила основать колонию здесь, эрэтнии не стали препятствовать ей. Долгие годы мы были добрыми соседями людям, обменивались едой и вещами, заключали с ними браки А потом пришли вы. Эрэтнаар стал Этельминой и вошел в Империум. Империум Человека, где эрэтнии не было места. И мы научились прятаться. Мы стали людьми, раз так было нужно, чтобы остаться в живых. И когда пришли те, страшные десантники, мы сказали им, что мы люди. ― Рэйна ненадолго умолкла, а затем в упор посмотрела на Дэвиса. ― Вы боретесь с ними, они с вами, и они убивали нас, потому что мы люди, а вы убили бы нас, потому что мы эрэтнии. Но они считаются злом, а ваша империя ― благом. Почему среди вас есть место только для людей? Почему вы не принимаете тех, кто приходит к вам с миром?

Дэвис помедлил пару секунд, подбирая слова ― не так-то просто было уместить в один ответ несколько параграфов конституции и три страницы законов, ― и Рэйна хрипло, холодно рассмеялась.

― Мы спрашивали об этом всех, кто приходил за нами на Этельмину. И ни один из вас не нашел ответа. Вы убиваете тех, кто не похож на вас, просто потому что он другой. Потому что кто-то сказал вам, что вы лучше остальных. Разве не то же самое говорят каждый боги в каждой стране?

― Пожалуй, что так, ― Дэвис невесело улыбнулся в ответ. ― Ты знала Джона Нейджела-Смита? Он был одним из вас.

― Знала. Эрэтнии знают друг о друге.

― Отчего он мог умереть?

― Эрэтнии плохо себя чувствуют в космосе. Мы можем летать недалеко и ненадолго, наша человеческая половина позволяет. А Джон летал много и далеко. И в конце концов его организм не выдержал. Я не знаю, как это работает, ― Рэйна покачала головой, ― у нас нет возможности провести полноформатные исследования без риска выдать себя. Старшие говорят, что эрэтнии просто не могут жить без света матери-луны.

― Тогда зачем Джон пошел в торговцы, если знал, что в любой момент может умереть?

― Такова плата за свободу. Многие из нас, видя, как уходят и приходят люди, начинают мечтать о других планетах. Но пока Этельмина будет частью Империума, мечты останутся мечтами. Многие мечтают, но не все готовы умирать. Эрэтнии любят жизнь, почти как люди, ― Рэйна улыбнулась, в этот раз в ее улыбке было больше грусти, чем злости. ― О чем еще ты хочешь узнать?

― Я узнал достаточно, ― Дэвис покачал головой, и, помолчав, добавил:

– И ты меня не удивила, Рэйна. Эрэтнии не первые в моей практике, кто оказался в подобной ситуации.

― И что было с другими?

\- Их судьбу решали другие. А моя работа – найти и по возможности понять. Спасибо за информацию, - Дэвис поднялся на ноги и, подобрав с пола пальто, тщательно его отряхнул. ― Я действительно благодарен тебе за разговор, Рэйна. Предпочитаю обойтись без убийств там, где без них можно обойтись.

― А те, кому ты передашь нашу судьбу, тоже предпочитают обходиться без убийств? ― вскинулась девушка.

― Среди них есть и такие. Я не буду тебе ничего обещать ― это было бы против правил, ― добавил Дэвис, натягивая пальто. ― Но правила бывают разные. Есть правила и для таких, как вы.

Заметив, как он направляется к выходу, Рэйна закопошилась, дернулась было встать, и Дэвис, метнувшись в коридор, захлопнул двери и, вытащив из кармана излучатель, наскоро нажал пару кнопок и бросил его под дверь.

Из номера послышался отчаянный визг, полный боли и ярости. За соседними дверями зашуршало, застучало, послышались голоса и шаги, и Дэвис поспешил к лестнице.

Таймер излучателя выставлен на десять минут. Этого достаточно, чтобы инфразвук вызвал панику, но не причинил серьезного вреда даже эрэтнии. Десять минут паники, еще минут пятнадцать-двадцать никто не сможет действовать, и еще около получаса в лучшем случае, пока они смогут поднять серьезную тревогу.

Этого хватит, чтобы добраться до космопорта.

 

Этельмина пела.

Пели дети, пели взрослые, пели юноши и девушки, пело, казалось, само небо над их головой.

На высокого мужчину в пальто, спешащего вниз по улице, никто не обращал внимания.

Проходя мимо костров, глядя на танцующих людей, Дэвис думал, сколько среди них _людей_. Люди пришли в дом к эрэтнии, и те встретили чужаков, как дорогих гостей. А потом пришли другие люди, которые ничем не отличались от первых ― и отплатили за гостеприимство тем, что отняли чужой дом.

Дэвис помотал головой, отгоняя лишние мысли, ничуть не подходящие инквизитору, и уж точно не подходящие инквизитору, за которым вот-вот поднимется погоня.

Рэйне он не соврал. В Ордо Ксенос разведкой занимались самые разные люди, и среди командования нередко возникали разногласия, споры, а порой и целые дуэли, со стороны выглядевшие, как банальная драка. Были и те, кто считал, кто ксеносов стоит использовать на благо Империума, что для того, чтобы убить одного ксеноса, нужен другой, а были и те, кто видел венец творения в человеке идеальном, и считал ксеносами даже людей с отклонениями. Эрэтнии считают себя ксеносами, и ждут смерти, и на допросах будут говорить именно об этом ― и тем самым подпишут себе смертный приговор. Надо отправить на Этельмину Гуннара. Надо провести исследования и собрать доказательства, что признаков амфибий в их ДНК ровно столько, чтобы эрэтнии назвали недолюдьми и дали им право на существование. Этельмина не представляет серьезной угрозы, требующей немедленного вмешательства. Значит, за поддержкой нужно обращаться к кому-нибудь из тех, кто способен на мирный диалог. Это либо Давид, либо Гай, либо Висенте. Лучшего всего Висенте ― за ним небольшой должок.

Дэвис приподнял воротник пальто и ускорил шаг.

А Этельмина пела, ночное небо пело вместе с ней.


End file.
